Nothing Ever Lasts Forever
by 0Sweetpea0
Summary: Everything was supposed to go back to normal now, so how the hell did she end up in New Orleans at Klaus' side?


**Alright so real quick this takes place a few weeks after graduation. Silas _was_ dumped into the falls not Stefan and Katherine is not human and stole the cure from Elena on graduation night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any TVD or TO characters.**

* * *

Ugh he was just so frustrating. How dare he call her and how dare he leave her a voicemail after she had so specifically ignored his call. It was hard enough already just trying to keep the annoying hybrid out of her thoughts all summer after his stupid declaration of last loves and however long it takes. How was she even supposed to process all of that?

She wouldn't listen to it, nope she absolutely refused. He was just trying to get into her head and Caroline wouldn't play along.

She needed a distraction and stress cleaning her childhood home had always proved to be a good one. But hours latter once she had vacuumed all of the rooms, hand scrubbed the floors, cleaned the fire place and even dusted everything in the home twice over she had run out of house to clean and once again her mind was drifting back to the voicemail and the annoyingly perfect accent that was waiting on the other end of it.

Without even realizing it Caroline had pulled her phone out of her back pocket and had her finger hovering over the little notification showing that she still had one unheard message. Catching herself she quickly exited the app, locked her phone and tossed it away from herself and onto the couch like it had burned her. Letting out a huff Caroline put her hand on her hips and turned away from the offending phone.

That was way too close.

She needed better distraction. Her friends would have made a great one if it wasn't for the fact that they all seemed to have forget about her. Elena was too busy sucking face and doing _other_ cringe worthy activities with Damon. Bonnie was off on some sudden some trip around the country with her mom. Stephan left to go 'find himself (whatever the hell that meant) shortly after dumping Silas into the falls. Tyler, well he never even bothered calling her back after she had left a teary eyed message for him the night of graduation telling him that he was finally free to come home. Needless to say two days later when Tyler still hadn't returned her calls or even showed up he had received another much more _colorful_ message from her in which she may or may not have told him that if he didn't return her call in twenty-four hours that it was over.

That was three weeks ago. And since none of her so called friends were returning her calls or texts she had spent the week after graduation crying and moping around her house alone instead of with her two supposed best friends. What were best friends for if not to help comfort you after you breakup with the guy that was supposed to be the love of your life.

"Some friends" Caroline muttered to herself. She was done feeling sorry for herself, who needed shitty ex-boyfriends and friends that didn't even bother giving you the time of day anyway. Not Caroline Forbs that was for sure.

Food, food was always a good distraction. Preferably the tub of double chocolate fudge ice cream she had hidden in the back of the freezer for emergencies such as these.

Not paying attention as she made her way into the kitchen Caroline made it all the way to the fridge before she froze, her senses finally realizing that someone was already occupying the room. Spinning around Caroline's eyes widened a fraction at who was sitting at her kitchen table. Haphazardly leaning back on one of the worn wooden chairs with her heel clad feet propped up on top of the table was Katherine Peirce.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings Care bear. I could have been someone dangerous." Katherine looked at her with fake concern as she mockingly placed her hand over her heart. Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance. Katherine showing up was never a good sign.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Caroline placed her hands on her hips and stood up straighter, she refused to be intimidated by the older vampire.

"I compelled myself an invite form your mommy dearest back before the town water supply was spiked with vervain." Katherine looked up from inspecting her nails "I've been saving it for a rainy day."

Caroline's eyes widened in fear at the thought of Katherine being anywhere near her mom. "If you touched my mom I swear to god."

"Relax I left her just how I found her, not even one wrinkle on that uniform of hers." Caroline let out a relieved breath.

"So why are you here? You already stole the cure from us, I'm sure you've traded it for your freedom by now, you should be long gone." Caroline frowned.

Katherine sighed kicking her feet off of the table to stand up. "You see that's the thing," She slowly shook her head side to side walking closer to Caroline. "I did try to trade it in but you know how Klaus gets, always so temperamental." Caroline flinched at his name. She did not want to talk about him, hell she had spent the whole day just trying to avoid thinking about him and his dumb voicemail.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my house?" Caroline glared when Katherine stopped right in front of her. The bitch was way too close for comfort.

"It's not really worth explaining to you seeing as what's about to happen so let's just think of you as collateral damage." Her body stiffened at the familiar words. This was definitely not good. Caroline tensed ready to flee as Katherine reached into her back pocket. But before she could make a move to run Katherine had Caroline's back pinned against the fridge. "Sorry Forbs it's nothing personal." Katherine paused for a moment "Well maybe it is a little bit," Katherine winked at her "but really it's just good business." When Caroline opened her mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about Katherine shoved something into it instead. Whatever Katherine had shoved into her mouth broke as soon as it made contact with her teeth.

Katherine held her hand firmly against Caroline's mouth preventing her from spitting out the liquid that was being released.

Eyes widening in fear Caroline thrashed around violently trying to escape but with Katherine being six hundred years her senior it was no use. The liquid was seeping down her throat and it was too late. Everything around her felt like it was fading away when Katherine finally removed her hands with a smirk.

"What did you-" Caroline swayed on her feet before everything went dark and she hit the kitchen floor with thud.

"Nighty night Care bear." Katherine said stepping over Caroline's unconscious body.

* * *

Caroline jolted upright gasping for breath. Frantically searching her surroundings, she calmed down a bit when she saw that she alone. Realizing that she was lying on the kitchen floor Caroline tried to push herself up further but felt her whole body protest. Everything felt sore.

What the hell did that crazy bitch give her?

Grabbing the counter for support Caroline slowly pulled herself up trying her best to ignoring the ace she felt. She would figure out what Katherine had force feed her later, first she needed some blood to get back to normal.

Shuffling over to the fridge Caroline pulled the door open and grabbed the first bag she saw. Ripping the little stopper out so she could use the tube as a makeshift straw she took a long sip from the bag.

Caroline almost didn't make it to the sink in time gagging as she spat out a mouthful of blood. It tasted _horrible_. Caroline looked at the bag with confusion. Did the blood go bad? Could blood even go bad?

Throwing the bag away she quickly walked back to the fridge and pulled out a new bag. Caroline was careful to smell this one first but when she did nothing happened. Absolutely _nothing_. No mouth watering smell, no prick of her fangs, nothing.

Filled with panic Caroline dropped the blood bag on the floor and yanked open the silverware drawer. She dug for the sharpest knife she could find. Finding one that would do the job well enough Caroline brought the knife up to her left forearm and sliced the skin just enough to make a small cut. Ignoring the sting she just stared at the dipping blood for a moment waiting for the cut to heal.

It didn't.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thoughts? Review?**


End file.
